onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Apprentice's Wand
*The Apprentice † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen (Serum) *Mr. Gold † *Mr. Hyde † *Regina Mills *Zelena |usedon = Emma's baby blanket *Isaac Heller *Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) *Six-Leaf Clover *Zelena |usedfor = *Banishing someone to the ''Once Upon a Time'' book *World-crossing |firstappearance = Best Laid Plans |latestappearance = Page 23 }} The Apprentice’s Wand, also known as the Sorcerer's Wand, is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. History Hundreds of years later, because of Isaac's machinations, the Apprentice is forced to put darkness in Maleficent's child and banish her to another realm. Seeing as Isaac is abusing his author powers by changing a story rather than only recording it down, the Apprentice uses his wand to trap him inside the storybook's door illustration. }} }} With Zelena threatening to take the baby once Regina and Robin Hood are dead after Charon takes their souls, the couple unanimously agree that the witch has to be stopped. Harnessing the Apprentice's wand, Regina startles Zelena by briefly demonstrating her ability to use it. After teleporting herself and Zelena to the clock tower, Regina summons a cyclone to banish her sister back to Oz. To send Merida, the Merry Men and the Camelot folk home before magic disappears from Storybrooke, Zelena uses the Apprentice's wand to conjure a portal door. Once the visitors have gone through it, she flicks the wand in an attempt to close the portal, only for her magic to act out. As she and the heroes face a strong wind coming from the portal, Zelena theorizes the wand isn't working because magic is now tied to the Olympian Crystal that Mr. Gold took. The group is sucked into the portal and end up in the Land of Untold Stories, where Zelena notices the wand is now broken in half. They seek magic from a groundsman, Jekyll, to fix it, but this lands them in trouble with the warden, Hyde, who imprisons them. Jekyll later agrees to fix the wand for them if they take him with them when they return home. Hyde's minion, Poole, catches him with the repaired wand, and forces him to drink a serum to wake up Hyde. Intrigued by the idea of going to another realm, Hyde uses the wand to reach into the Land Without Magic, where he steals Pandora's Box, which contains Mr. Gold's wife Belle. Sometime after Hyde hides away the wand, he becomes dormant while Jekyll wakes up and goes to free the prisoners. After receiving instructions from Mr. Hyde regarding waking Belle, Rumple gets the wand from him and encounters the Temple of Morpheus. Ultimately, he wakes her. He then uses this wand to conjure a large square portal that will lead them back to Storybrooke. Not wanting Mr. Gold to take her unborn son from her, Belle enlists Zelena's help with harnessing the Sorcerer's wand, so she can escape to the Enchanted Forest. After Aladdin steals the wand from the pawnshop, he gives it to Belle, who turns it over to Zelena. Zelena becomes distracted with examining the wand, just as Mr. Gold teleports it back into his hand. After kidnapping Wish Robin, the Serum Evil Queen decides to send him back to his realm, by sneaking the wand from Gold as he was distracted by his son. }} Trivia |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The prop used for the Apprentice's wand has already been used for a wand in display at Mr. Gold's shop in "Lacey".File:219TakingWand.png The same prop was also used for a wand on display at Rumplestiltskin's castle in "The Heart of the Truest Believer"File:301FindsCrystalBall.png and "Quite a Common Fairy".File:303WhatElse.png **The wand was originally designed for the episode "Heart of Darkness", as part of a set of wands belonging Rumplestiltskin,File:116ConceptArt7.jpg but it wasn't used in this episode. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Magic Category:Wands